Angela Delvecchio
Angela Delvecchio is a character from the Backyard Sports series. She is of Italian descent and speaks with a New York accent. Angela's older brother Tony is also a featured character in the series. Player Cards 'Backyard Baseball (GBA)' Angela is a great pitcher with pitches slipperier than her brother Tony's hair. Skill Ratings Backyard Baseball Despite her poor arm strength, Angela is a great pitcher. Her pitches are slippier than her brother Tony's hair. Skill Ratings 'Backyard Baseball 2001 and 2003' Angela isn't the best fielder. In fact, they should let her use two gloves. What she lacks in defense, however, she more than makes up for with the bat. And on the mound, forget about it - this girl is all that AND a bag of chips! Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings 'Backyard Football (GBA)' Angela may have two left feet, but she sure knows how to use 'em! She's one of the best kickers around. She's not too shabby on defense, either. Skill Ratings 'Backyard Football 2006 (GBA)' Angela may have two left feet, but she sure knows how to use 'em! She's one of the best kickers around. She's not too shabby on defense, either. Skill Ratings 'Backyard Football 2007 (GBA)' Though often overshadowed by her big-talking older brother, Tony, Angela has perhaps become an even better QB than him. You didn't hear that from us. Skill Ratings 'Backyard Hockey' For someone who has two left feet on dry land, Angela's not a bad skater. But watch her take her game to another level when she plays against her big brother Tony. Skill Ratings 'Backyard Soccer' She may not be the fastest kid in town, but when she boots the ball, watch out. Her right foot is bigger than her brother Tony's hair. Skill Ratings Dialogue Backyard Baseball 2003 *''Hey there, short-stuff. I'm Angela, Angela Delvecchio. I'm Tony's little sister!'' *''My name's Angela. That means like, angel or somethin' in Italian. Least that's what my Grandma says... She's always sayin' "Hey Angela, you know your name means 'Angel', so why don't ya start acting like one and stop beatin' on your brother Tony?"'' *''So Vinnie the Gooch comes up to me and says, "Yo Angie, who's da better athelete, you or your brother Tony?" So I says to him, "First of all, I've been better than Tony since I was three years old, and secondly, if ya ever call me 'Angie' again, I'll feed that microphone of yours to ya on a knuckle-sandwich!"'' *''My big brother Tony thinks he's real tough. Hmph! But last week, I beat him in arm-wrestling and he cried for two hours! But don't tell 'em I told you, all right?'' *''You know, I'm really the best player here, but I just pretend to goof up all the time, just to make the other kids fell better about themselves, you know?'' Backyard Baseball & Backyard Baseball 2001 * The name's Angela Delvecchio, and I'm probably the best at baseball, ya know, fer sure. Not that I think I'm all that but you'll see. I am good. * Ya know, I'm probably the best athlete here, but I don't like to brag or anything, cuz I don't want the other kids to feel bad and feel like knuckleheads or something. Some kids just have natural talents and some kids just don't. I don't wanna toot my horn or anything, but I'm a natual, fer sure. * Okay, my name's Angela, and I'm 8 years old. I like sports and school cuz I'm good at them. When I grow up, I want to be an astronaut or doctor or a lawyer or a teacher. Being a teacher would be way neat because I like to boss around kids and stuff and maybe I'd let the kids have recess early and go out and play with them. And then I could have summers off and not have to work all the time like my old man. He makes milkshakes, ya know, which will be an okay job too because milkshakes are goooood! * My brother's name is Tony, and he thinks he's a big man, but he ain't all that, ya know. He's older than me, but he's not nearly mature as I am. I'm a young lady, ya know. * I'm in the third grade, but I tested into fifth grade, but my pop, he didn't want to move up because, he didn't want me to make my brother Tony feel like a knucklehead. He says "Angela sugar, you're a good kid. Whattya need to go make your brother Tony feel like a knucklehead?" And then I says "Hey pop, don't sweat it," ya know, and he says "Here, have a milkshake," and I says "Thanks pop" because I like milkshakes, ya see? Okay, I'm done talking now. Backyard Soccer *''The name's Angela, Angela Delvecchio, and I'm probably the best at soccer, ya know, fer sure. Not that I'm bragging or anything, but I am good. I've got a natural athleticism that comes from my mother's side of the family. My brother Tony, he takes after my pop's side of the family - slow, in more ways than one, if ya know what I mean.'' *''My mother stays home all day and bakes cookies and cakes for my pop and brother. I don't eat that sugary stuff because I don't want to rot my teeth. I went to the dentist last week and she said I didn't have any cavities. Naturally. I have perfect teeth.'' *''I'm pretty smart and I'm only in the third grade. I think I'm about as smart as an eighth grader, ya know, but I don't want to brag or nuthin. It's not that I think I'm some hotsy-totsy Albert Einstein or nuthin, but I shouldn't have to act dumb or nuthin, or pretend that I'm dumb like my brother Tony who is I swear a complete knucklehead, ya know.'' *''One time my family and me went over to Vinnie's house, you know Vinnie the Gooch who does the color commentary for Backyard Baseball. I think his pop and my mom are 2nd cousins or something, or maybe third cousins once removed or something like that. So we go over there and we're like eating this antipasto before the regular dinner, and of course me and Tony and Vinnie and Vinnie's brothers are sitting at the kids table ya know and Vinnie said something really funny and I don't know what it was, but Tony was drinking some milk and I swear he laughed so hard the milk was coming out of his nose. And he's like so proud of himself like he's some kind of clown or somethin. What a pig.'' *''After the game we should go over to my pop's store. He can make us all milkshakes. I like milkshakes. I think everyone likes milkshakes fer sure. My favorite is peanut butter and chocolate. It's not a regular flavor ya know. My pop makes it special just for me.'' *''My aunt's husband's 2nd cousin plays soccer over in Italy, a real professional and everything. I think he lives in Rome or something. They really like soccer over in Italy, ya know. Italy last won the World cup in 1982, but that was before my time.'' Gallery 'Backyard Baseball (GBA)' File:BYB GBA Angela Delvecchio.png|Player card 'Backyard Baseball 2001/2003' File:BYB 2003 Angela Delvecchio.png|Player card File:BYB 2003 Angela Delvecchio Icon.png|Icon File:BYB 2003 Angela Delvecchio Batter.png|Batter pose File:BYB 2003 Angela Delvecchio Pitcher.png|Pitcher pose 'Backyard Football (GBA)' File:BYF GBA Angela Delvecchio.png|Player card 'Backyard Football 2006 (GBA)' File:BYF 2006 GBA Angela Delvecchio.png|Player card 'Backyard Football 2007 (GBA)' File:BYF 2007 GBA Angela Delvecchio.png|Player card 'Backyard Hockey' File:BYH Angela Delvecchio.png|Player card File:BYH Angela Delvecchio Select.png|Player select 'Backyard Baseball' Angela_BBL_Card.png|Player card Angela_BBL_Icon.png|Icon 'Backyard Soccer' File:BYS Angela Delvecchio.png|Player card File:BYS Angela Delvecchio Icon.png|Icon File:BYS Angela Delvecchio Bench.png|Bench pose File:BYS Angela Delvecchio Goalkeeper.png|Goalkeeper pose Category:Backyard Baseball Characters Category:Backyard Baseball 2003 Characters Category:Backyard Football Characters Category:Backyard Hockey Characters Category:Backyard Soccer Characters Category:Backyard Baseball Series Characters Category:Backyard Football Series Characters Category:Backyard Hockey Series Characters Category:Backyard Soccer Series Characters Category:Backyard Sports Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Females